yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Tampines East
Tampines East is a new town in Singapore. Housing It consists of several blocks: *Block 201–271 *Block 352-374A *Block 381–396 The newest blocks are in Blocks 230A-F and Blocks 3xx, where it is Gabriel Quek's house. The Neighbourhood 3 was being built in 1993 - 1995. My family wanted to look for HDB flats in Tampines East, but however they might be very close to each other, on 26 August 2017 before Clovis Mok's 1st month. It Ying Xin's house is located somewhere at Block 390. Amenities Residents can do their grocery shopping at Tampines N2 Neighbourhood Street and Tampines Mart. Tampines Mart is where Ernest Mok's car - Proton Wira got the car that the tyre punctured in 1998. There is a Giant Tampines Mart nearby. There is also a park called Festival Park, Tampines Leisure Park, Tampines Community Plaza and Tampines Tree Garden. Transportation Residents can take service 291 from the Neighbourhood 2 and 3 to Tampines East. The newer Godric's Hollow MRT Station, which is under the junction of Tampines Ave 2, 9 and 7, is convenient for the residents of HDB estates in the Tampines East vicinity and for the students of Tampines Junior College and Ngee Ann Secondary School. It was originally supposed to be positioned at the Ngee Ann Secondary School but however, it will disturb the housing estate density, so it was shifted to Tampines Avenue 7. It will be opened on 21 October 2017. Education There are several schools in Tampines East. These include - Chongzheng, Yumin and East Spring Primary Schools, and Pasir Ris, Ngee Ann and East Spring Secondary Schools. Ngee Ann Secondary School Ngee Ann Secondary School (abbreviation: NASS) is an autonomous government-aided secondary school in Tampines, Singapore. The school was started by the Ngee Ann Kongsi, a Teochew clan foundation. Set up in 1994, Ngee Ann Secondary was a successor to the now defunct Tuan Mong High School which closed in that same year. Ngee Ann Secondary School alumni consisted of Justin Ng, Dylan Ng and Lim Zi Teng. Ngee Ann Secondary School was upgraded under PRIME from 2008 to 2010 to have an Olympic stadium. In addition, Ngee Ann Secondary School was planned to have an MRT station however it was shifted to Tampines Avenue 7 and Tampines North Park in August 2011. Pasir Ris Secondary School Pasir Ris Secondary School is a co-educational secondary school in Singapore. It was one of the first secondary schools to be established in the area, then called Pasir Ris. Today, the area is known as Tampines, Pasir Ris being another area close by, but the school's name has been left unchanged. The school has been ranked among the top 50 schools in Singapore, over the past 3 years, based on academic results. Pasir Ris Secondary School was established in January 1985 at the premises of Chongzheng Primary School, while its own premises were under construction. With 11 Secondary 1 classes and 16 teaching staff, it was the first secondary school to be established in Tampines New Town to serve the growing population there. The school moved to its own new campus at Tampines St 21 on 8 April 1985. It was officially opened in August 1987. The founding principal was Miss Paramita Bandara. In 1997, more classrooms were added to the school so that it could go single-session in 2000. A new wing was built on the campus, adding a new science lab and other facilities such as more computer rooms and IT resource rooms. The school began its single session on 2 January 2000 with 39 classes. The school was validated and in 2004, Pasir Ris Secondary received the People Developer Standard (PDS). The school underwent PRIME in 2005 to provide students with a more conducive environment through the improvement of school facilities. During this period, the school was relocated to temporary premises on Bedok South Road, the former premises of the Temasek Primary and Secondary Schools. Upgrading of the school buildings was completed by November 2007, except for the sports hall, construction of which started much later than that of the rest of the school, as it was added to the plans under a Ministry directive to progressively provide secondary schools with indoor sports halls. Pasir Ris Secondary School is part of the first batch of schools to receive this facility. The school has a fully wireless-networked campus. Wi-fi access is available in many public areas in the school. The friends do include Adeline Lau and Adeline Phua. Gallery 15337319_1586946931332010_4213379427230285824_n.jpg|Tampines Neighbourhood 3 14145551_1803607939890585_851373006100889600_n.jpg|Tampines East CC 21107963_895179097311961_3165183656390033408_n.jpg|The Eden @ Tampines 21041402_116238772343979_5165858445970112512_n.jpg|Tampines East 10005619_1728549500774784_3912284022004252672_n.jpg|Tampines East Block 230A-F 21042402_620088501531892_6826243414774775808_n (1).jpg 21041527_1905423613044065_6366323151189573632_n.jpg 21107163_146960579224298_1054008691247808512_n.jpg 26341923_275775439626484_2463228190240276480_n.jpg|Tampines East blocks 249-254 26402230_1825800627718909_4937140747284512768_n.jpg|Anytime Fitness Tampines Mart, which is upstairs 26368649_185887105499824_3467698355033866240_n.jpg|The abandoned carpark Category:Tampines